


One - Shot TordTom

by Loisalababosaxd



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loisalababosaxd/pseuds/Loisalababosaxd
Summary: Fanfic un spanish, Sorry;;Como sea, Este lo rescate de Wattpad xD sabes tu(?)Seguiré publicando aqui asi que ya sabenLimonada, amorsh, tontadas, tristeza etcEsto veras en mi fanfic y partes de mis otros fanfics 😎👌
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 2





	One - Shot TordTom

Los dos tontos enamorados se encontraban en la habitación del noruego sentados en la cama ¿Haciendo que? Bueno....estaban de melosos uno al otro, uno dando besos en él rostro mientras que el otro reía bajo por las cosquillas que le causaba su contrario, los dos estaban muy bien abrazados por no decir que Tord tomaba de la cintura a su contrario mientras que este con sus ligeros brazos rodeaba el cuello del de cuernos mientras estaba sentado sobre su regazo

-Pff Tord! Deja los besos dan cosquillas- Decía el de cuencas ahora posando sus manos en los hombros de su contrario para hacer algo de distancia, acción que el de cuernos no dejo que pasara 

-Hasta que aceptes mi salida contigo- Hablo ahora acercándose al cuello del menor, le encantaba sentir aquella piel pálida y suave que tenia su contrario, ¡Era perfecto!

-P- Pero eso se aclaro con el "si" ¿o no?- Sentía lo ahora muy cerca que estaba su contrario de el, no le molestaba pero le daba ese pequeño escalofrío al sentir su respiración cálida

-Nop, tienes que de mostrármelo~ - Dijo con un tono un tanto coqueto alejándose y dejando de dar besos a su contrario para simplemente mirarlo con una sonrisa tranquila 

-¿Uh? ¿Como?- Pregunto mirando con un tanto de curiosidad, al igual que se acomodaba un poco moviendo sus caderas

-Hm...No lo se, piensa en algo pequeño- Hablo dejando en duda a su contrario al igual que dejándolo pensar un buen rato en lo que haria -¿y bien? -

-Bueno...- Dijo aun en duda, no sabia muy bien que hacer su imaginación no era la mejor en esos momentos

Al estarlo pensando sonrió un poco aun que sabia que su contrario pediría mas que eso era lo único que se le venia a la mente, con ambas manos tomo de las mejillas a su contrario para atraerlo a él y darle un tierno beso según Tord en los labios claro, sin esperar mucho su contrario correspondió aquel beso tan amoroso que le daba su pareja

Lo apreciaba y era lo que contaba 

Al separarse el menor miro al otro esperando alguna respuesta de él ni sabia que hacer o decir en ese momento

-¿Tan corto? Dame otro cariño - Finalmente hablo el noruego acercándose un poco a los labios rojizos que tenia el de cuencas, por esa razón le encantaba recibir besos del otro

-No lo se....- El de cabello de punta miro a otro lado "pensando su respuesta" aun que claro solo quería ver que decía 

-¡Vamos! Solo uno más- Dijo en un tono de suplica mientras acercaba un poco al de sudadera azul a él

-Hehe, esta bien Tord solo uno mas- El de cuencas río un poco y se acerco para darle aquel beso que le pedia el de cuernos, aun sin pensar que su contrario se aprovecharía de esto 

Beso con delicadeza y cariño al otro mientras nuevamente con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de su mayor, asta que este correspondió y no de muy buena forma ya que al hacerlo mordió un poco el labio inferior del menor haciendo que este suelte un quejido y claro abriese un poco su boca, dando paso a su contrario sin darse cuenta  
Ahora el alcohólico trataba de seguirle el ritmo a aquel beso sintiendo como su contrario terminaba teniendo el control de la situación de nuevo pero no iba a decir o hacer nada, le gustaba y le encantaba que su contrario fuera así con él 

Duraron un par de minutos asi asta que por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse pero uniendo sus bocas con un pequeño hilo de saliva y unas respiraciones un tanto agitadas 

\- ¿Otro? -

\- ¡Claro! - 

Y asi se la pasaron lo que restaba del día, haciéndose mimos, correspondiendo y dando, al igual que hablarse y callarse por aquellos besos tan dulces y amorosos que se daban uno al otro


End file.
